


Domestically

by TheWriterWhoNeverWrites



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Honestly just quiet happy moments, Just three dads and their never ending supply of children, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterWhoNeverWrites/pseuds/TheWriterWhoNeverWrites
Summary: It was odd how normal it had become, sitting on the back steps and watching as the kids moved naturally around the back yard. It felt wrong in a way. Like it shouldn’t be normal, like there was no way that this was our normal.And yet here I was, with Brand sitting beside me as Max and Anna raced each other up one of the large Oak trees behind the manor.
Relationships: Addam Saint Nicholas & Quinn Saint Nicholas, Annawan "Anna" Dawncreek & Matthias "Max" Saint Valentine, Layne Dawncreek & Brandon "Brand" Saint John, Rune Saint John/Addam Saint Nicholas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Domestically

It was odd how normal it had become, sitting on the back steps and watching as the kids moved naturally around the back yard. It felt wrong in a way. Like it shouldn’t be normal, like there was no way that this was _ our _ normal. And yet here I was, with Brand sitting beside me - not quite in body guard positioning but alert and ready - as Max and Anna raced each other up one of the large Oak trees behind the manor.

“They’re going to hurt themselves.”

Brand didn’t look away from them when I spoke, but I knew that he could feel my apprehension. He shrugged.

“You don’t learn anything by staying on the ground.”

His voice was muffled slightly by his hand as he leaned against it, studying the way that Anna pulled herself from branch to branch. Her hair was pulled into a long ponytail that bounced behind her as she moved. Max, a branch or two below of her, had his own hair pulled into what looked like a tiny puff of blonde strands on the top of his head. Anna had insisted it would make his climbing more efficient, and therefore their race more fair. She wanted to know that she had won  _ “with no advantages. _ ”.

Max had glared and told her it wouldn’t matter either way when  _ he won _ .

Brand glanced at me side long, a smirk playing at his lips,

“Anyway, I already know you  _ and _ Addam have at least two healing spells charged. Each. They won’t even have a chance to feel any fucking pain before one of you gets on them.”

I rolled my eyes, but allowed my gaze to shift slightly to the left to where Addam was sitting on the grass with Quinn, talking quietly. The seer was leaning against him, his head on his older brother’s shoulder and his knees pulled to his chest as he picked at the grass by his feet. His gaze was downcast, seemingly showering the grass strands against Addams thigh. Watching them for a minute made it clear that Addam was also moving his gaze towards the teenagers in the tree every few moments in between his focus on Quinn. I smiled.

Silence.

A loud  **_CRACK_ ** echoed through the yard and I was on my feet in an instant. My hand was at my neck before I even realized I had moved, touching the sigil that I _ had _ charged with a healing spell this morning. From the corner of my vision I could see Addams posture had stiffened, his hand on the edge of his belt.

Brand laughed.

“Fucking told you.”

It was then that I realized neither teenager was on the ground, and that Max’s laugh was still echoing across the yard. His genuine laugh, the one that we were hearing more and more as the days passed. I glanced at Brand who had a large, broken stick in his hands. I sat back down.

“Asshole.”

“You were getting too sappy; I could feel it from here.”

“We’re sitting  _ beside _ each other.”

“Point fucking stands.”

An exasperated sigh left my lips, but I relaxed beside him again, leaning my body weight against my hands behind me.

Quinn and Addam were standing now, and my gaze caught momentarily on my boyfriend’s thighs as he stood and brushed unseen dirt and grass from his shorts. As they started walking towards us I realized that the sun was starting to set against the autumn sky - something it was  _ possible  _ that I noticed because of how the light reflected against Addams quads. The slowly combining scents of dinner being cooked wafted through an open window, and once again I had to contemplate that  _ this was my life now _ .

Kids and protective instincts and well-timed dinners at 7pm.

Brand leaned forward, dislodging his hand for his chin and instead cupping it around his mouth,

“Now get down!” He shouted at the oak tree, and two sets of eyes peeked out from between the leaves. Anna was higher up, balancing on the base of a large branch and leaning outwards, her hand gripping a thinner branch above her. Based on the pout that was just visible on Max’s face, she’d beaten him.

“Not speed this time,” Brand continued, still shouting across the yard, “Silence. I don’t want to even know you’ve entered the house when I come in there and the _fucking_ _table is set_.”

He emphasized the last part, a clear jab at the amount of times they had forgotten that particular chore.

Gods. He sounded like a dad.

“Don’t” He said, now speaking at a volume just for me. But there was affection intertwining with the exasperation in his voice, and the bond was warm.

Brand's phone buzzed and he pulled it out, glancing at a text. He turned to answer it, fingers moving quickly against the glass. A moment later Quinn and Addam were close enough that I could see their faces. I stood - pushing the grass from my own pant legs - when my gaze caught on Addam.

My boyfriend was projecting his normal confidence, his smile bright as he approached us and easily pulled me into a hug. I allowed my head to rest in the nook of his neck, smiling into his skin when he laid a kiss into my hair. Sometimes Addam was hard to look at, so bright and so  _ good _ and so present. But even that was getting easier, everything was getting easier with each sunset. 

I glanced back at the large oak when we pulled apart, but the kids were gone, clearly having taken Brands demands seriously. I scanned the area below the tree - still looking for any signs of anyone being hurt - but there was nothing except a slight indent in the grass where one of them must have jumped down from the final branch. Brand was watching my gaze, and a moment later both he and Quinn pointed to the same bushy area on the edge of the property that sloped around and towards the manor. Quinn laughed as Brand frowned.

“You’re always impressed when they go that way, but tell them off for taking too long.” Quinn said.

Brand took a quick breath, a barely noticeable habit of his that he seemed to do whenever Quinn whipped out a domestic prediction. He’d say he just didn’t want to encourage Quinn with any reactions, which was partly true. But it was also to avoid admitting that he was rather impressed by how much Quinn could gather from a focus on his reactions. Quinn grinned anyway.

“Come on, if we go in soon we can watch them try to sneak through the parlor, Max is wearing  _ terrible  _ boots for sneaking and Anna usually ends up pushing him over the couch.” He said, already half running towards the house in the direction of the front room. 

Brand told him that he’d be there in a minute, pulling his phone out again as it buzzed. He paused focused on his screen before looking to Addam and I.

“Layne needs a pick up from the hospital. “ He started, holding his phone towards us, “They said ‘only if we have time’ so I told them that if they tried to walk home after a 12 hour fucking shift when he have two perfectly capable chauffeurs right here,” He was pointing to us as he spoke, smirking a bit, “that we’d be running extra laps tomorrow.”

It was an empty threat, we all knew it, but Layne responded well to Brands particular brand of tough love. They didn’t often ask for help, always apologizing for bothering one of us or for trying to be more independent. But Brand was good for that, good at seeing the underlying answer when someone said “I’m fine.” 

I nodded, and Addam said, “I’ll get the keys Hero.” Before moving past me with a quick kiss to the temple.

And then it was just Brand and I again, staring at the house in front of us.

“Isn’t it weir-”

“Yea.” He interrupted, looking to me with a knowing glance, “How did we get so many fucking kids again?”

But he was smiling. And I was smiling. And we were both two idiots smiling at a full house on a Saturday evening. That moment of silence led to a laugh-scream from the front of the manor, followed by some indistinguishable cursing in Anna’s voice. I raised an eyebrow.

“Well that wasn’t particularly quiet.”

Brand was shaking his head, still smiling a bit, “They probably didn’t even set the fucking table.”

And then we just stood, the sun setting gently against the sky behind us washing blues and purples and pinks across the horizon, the original tapestry. A moment without any urgency.

**Author's Note:**

> The moment I finished this I realized I forgot to mention Corbie, so rest well knowing he's inside helping Queenie with dinner.   
> He is a very good mixer.


End file.
